everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosalinde Greenwood
Rosalind Greenwood, sometimes referred to as Coach Rosie, is a 2015-introduced and recurring character. She is a mysterious ghost who haunts the fire alarm system of EAH. She is summoned through activation of the alarms to assist in the evacuation of students or otherwise appears as an occasional subtitute coach for Grimmnastics. She is known for hosting dodgeball sessions during her visits. The hauntings are one of the four penalties in her story. Her voluntary work is meant to be her chance of redemption to avoid the final sentence: seven years in the flames of hell. Her job is to safely evacuate the students in case of any disaster that may strike the school, not just fires alone. She only works for seven years before a replacement is to be put in her place. In different situations she would manifest in different forms corresponding to them, each with their own unique abilities to assist her in her rescue tasks. Character Face-claim If she were a real character, Rosalinde would be voiced by Gina Torres. Personality Tba Appearence Abilities and Interests *First Aid: Rosie had quite some experience with this, partly from her curiculum when she was still at school and a bit from her experience as a cadet in Book End's local St Demijohn. History TBA Fairy Tale - The Cruel Mother Main Article:The Cruel Mother How does Rosie come into it? Rosie was just a randomly selected daughter of some duke and so was forced into this fate. When it was time to commit the act, she couldn't bare to take the life of her own son. Instead, the crime scene was staged with the child safely escorted out by the angel. But everything seemed to check out for the returning knife was bloody (which in fact was stained with Rosie's blood) and there was "evidence" that the child had been buried (the only thing that was buried was the cord, which was convincing enough considering the angel would technically have to leave that there as proof but Rosie had already done that for her). Before she took on her destiny, Rosie took the time to go to college and get a degree in Physical Education and Fire Safety. Coupled with her high school record and participation in school activities, she was qualified to return to Ever After for her chance of redemption. Relationships Family Father Her child Rose chose to come to Ever After High as a way for her to get in touch with her long-lost child, who is now in the hands of the angel that came to her doorstep within the duration of her story.(tbc) Friends Lemnus Gulliver They met during the annual Inter-school First Aid Competition in Ever After. Lem ,before his voyage to Lilliput, was taking a break from his job as an army surgeon to help out Ever After High's team as a youth leader, with Rosie being one of the kids he helped train for the contest. She remained friends with him even after leaving school but they soon lost touch when he left for the sea. Eleanor Cherubin Nora was assigned as the legal guardian for Rosie's son and is responsible for raising him. She kept their secret safe all those years and did her best to preserve his innocence. When she had to bring the child to the confrontation, it was Nora who quoted the infamous lines from their story and she even went as far as to lie to her managers, all to protect the truth. Reginald Rosebury Tba Notes * T́his began as a crazy idea how Sola referenced the fire alarm with the warning bell penalty in the story. *Her tendency to host dodgeball games is a reference to that fact that the child/children in the story played ball before the confrontation with their mother. * Her appearance is based on the reconstruction of the Ivory Lady of York, a noble woman who supposingly lived there during the Roman times. In some versions, the Cruel Mother is said to be from York. Gallery Rosie by Tay.PNG|Drawn by TaylorRocks Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:From Child Ballads Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Faculty Category:Nobility Category:Parents Category:Madame O'Front Category:Alumni Category:The Cruel Mother